Dear Diary
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: [Oneshot] BV fiction. Snippets have been taken from Bulma's personal diary. Read how Vegeta came into her life and how his pressence will change her life forever! Warning there might be a hint of OOCness...


Hello there everyone, this is just a random story that popped up into my head. I have just finished this and it is my first Oneshot fic! YAY :-D. So please give me your honest opinions and please...Enjoy my Bulma/Vegeta Oneshot fan fcition.

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own DBZ...but if I did...I would be filthy rich!**

**Dear Diary**

Dear Diary

Well today was an eventful day to say the least. I was sitting peacefully minding my own business with Yamcha lying at my feet when all of a sudden we heard a crash coming from outside. What was it I hear you ask? Well you won't believe it but it was a space ship…yes a space ship and of all of the people to come out of it, it was that low life scum Vegeta! Vegeta in my back garden! I was horrified and I looked to Yamcha to do something about it but he was such a chicken and done nothing and left me to see what was going on. The ship opened and Vegeta came out and he looked a mess, I mean hasn't the man heard of a shower or a change of clothing? He hadn't found Goku, but why he had to bring the space ship back was a mystery to me, it as a wreck. All my hard work had been battered and beaten into almost oblivion. I was so mad and then do you know what that jerk had the nerve to do? Treat me like a servant! I didn't do as he told me, I rather told him what to do. I think he has strong principles as he never lashed out at me not even once, or maybe it was because my Yamcha was standing right beside me. I think I'll go with the first one, as I don't think Vegeta would be scared of Yamcha. Anyway I sent him straight to the shower as I said, he smelt so bad, like sweat, dirt and dry blood. I put his smelly clothes into the washing machine and I had to put it on a HIGH wash. A High wash, I was so shocked and it was such a waste of energy. I left him out the most hideous clothes that I could find. It was a bright pink 'bad man' shirt and bright yellow trousers. I told him that I liked them, but I was lying so much. He had a good old rant at me for it anyway. It was like he thought he owned me or something, like he was of a higher authority and I was some lower class citizen, which is utter nonsense. I was so mad at him and I think he could tell but he didn't do anything about it, he just stood there and smirked at me in a pompous, arrogant, egotistical, hot, smouldering way. Wait did I just write that? Well whatever I still hate him even if he did look at him in a way that made me all tingly and made me forget all about Yamcha. Well just listen to me, I'm rambling and this tiredness is making me delirious.

Bulma x

_P.S_. I forgot to tell you, Vegeta has to live with me now ARGH!

Dear Diary 

Well Goku has been back for a while now and everyone has started training for these androids. Vegeta is still with us and he is more annoying than ever. He thinks he owns this house or something. He is so arrogant and he always makes fun of Yamcha. He is always training in the Gravity room and when he's done he uses all of the hot water during his shower, leaving me to a cold shower. I swear I am going to take away his shower privileges. Yamcha came around the other day for our anniversary, he brought me flowers and chocolates but he seemed really off with something. Vegeta interrupted us while we were eating our dinner, he was moaning and complaining about something in the gravity room but I just ignored him. Yamcha didn't think highly of being interrupted during his meal but Vegeta just kept on complaining so there was nothing else for me to do but to leave the dinner and go and fix the Gravity Room. By the time I had come back Yamcha had finished his dinner and had left. I was so annoyed and it was all Vegeta's fault. I was about to kill him when I felt something wet in my eye. Yes diary I had started to cry. I couldn't believe Yamcha had left and he had promised that tonight was going to be a night to remember. Well I will remember it, it was the worst anniversary dinner I had ever had and it was all _Vegeta's _fault. But what was strange was that when I was crying, Vegeta came in, stood at the doorway, looked at me in a way that I had never been looked at before and said _'he's not worth your tears.'_ Talk about strange. I mean the way he looked at me was so intense, so…powerful. I just can't stay mad at him, but Yamcha I'm going to be mad at him for a while. Anyway this isn't getting my rest is it?

Bulma x

Dear Diary 

I HATE YAMCHA! I hate him so much diary it's unreal. I can't believe what he has done to me! He has been cheating on me for 8 months with some tart called _'Violet'_. Oh I have so dumped his ass. No one cheats on Bulma Briefs and is still allowed to call me girlfriend! He came in today at about 6 o'clock and Vegeta and I were sitting eating our dinner. He sat down at the table and started eating his share when Vegeta suddenly smelt something. _'What's that smell?'_ he said. I sniffed the air but I couldn't smell anything so I asked _'what can you smell Vegeta?'_ He said he could smell something that smelt like flowers and honeysuckle. It must have been perfume and I knew I wore nothing like that so I asked him where he could smell it. Vegeta's face seemed to darken and he looked at Yamcha as if he were throwing Ki blasts at him from his eyes so I got up and went and smelt Yamcha's jacket. Yamcha just sat there, I couldn't see his face but when I smelt his jacket it smelt just like what Vegeta had said he had smelt. Flowers and honeysuckle! After some interrogation from both Vegeta and myself Yamcha owned up to cheating on me. He had met some woman named Violet in a bar about 8 months back and he had been seeing her ever since behind my back. I ran out of the room crying my heart out and Vegeta, well he kicked Yamcha, quite literally out of the house for me. I have never felt so humiliated in my entire life, honestly. I think I sat in my room alone for about an hour and a half and then there was a knock at my door. It was my mother who had finally come home from the bridge club with dad and Vegeta was behind her. I think he had told her what had happened because she came in and hugged me and started crying herself. Vegeta just closed the door and stood in the shadows and soon I forgot he was even there. I told mum what Yamcha had told Vegeta and myself and then she comforted me and told me that everything would be alright and everything would be sorted out in time. She then left the room and Vegeta came out of the shadows. I was surprised he hadn't left when my mum had left. He said he wanted to talk to me and of course I was shocked yet again. This man is just full of surprises Diary and honestly I don't know what has cam over him in the past few months. But anyway what he said next he said in a stern yet strangely comforting way. _'I told you he wasn't worth your tears,' _was what he said as he sat down on my bed beside me. All the hate I had held for him suddenly disappeared and I felt my heart warm towards him. He told me he had a plan to help me get over him and he said that I would have to wait until tomorrow to find out, so I'll update you on what happens.

Bulma x

Dear Diary

Oh wow I think this has been the best break up I have ever had. Vegeta's plan, well in a word it was…AMAZING! He got mum to wake me up at 8 in the morning today. He had already done some training and was eating his breakfast when I got down to the kitchen. I was already dressed and I started eating the scrambled eggs and bacon that mum had made for me. Once mum had left the kitchen Vegeta turned to me. _'So, do you want to know what the plan is?' _he said in a rather mischievous tone that I had never heard him use before. Oh of course you know curiosity is my weakness so I was eager to hear what he had in mind. I sat in awe as he explained his plan out to me. It sounded so devious, so malicious and yet so FUN! I really wanted to get on with it so I did whatever Vegeta told me to do. My first objective was to call Yamcha. I had to tell him that I had his stuff all packed up and waiting for him to collect it and that he had to be at the house for 3:30 to pick it all up. He bought it all and asked me if I was still mad at him. I didn't answer but just hung up as Vegeta had instructed. So now was the time to actually gather up Yamcha's stuff. With Vegeta's help we managed to retrieve up everything that belonged to Yamcha and all of the photographs, artist drawings, and yes surprisingly clay sculptures that had Yamcha and myself in it. Vegeta had a right old laugh at the clay sculpture, but it had been a gift from my mum so what did you really expect? With the help of a few robots we managed to get all of Yamcha's stuff down into the back garden. Now all we had to do was wait until 3:30 came. What happened next was weird, we went into the living room with our lunch and Vegeta and I watched a film together…I know it doesn't sound weird to you, but the thing is that Vegeta and I have never done that together. In fact him coming up with the whole plan had been pretty weird, but it only struck me when we sat and watched an English film called 'Love Actually'. I couldn't believe Vegeta actually sat and watched a Chick Flick with me, but he never complained once. Please tell me that that is not strange. You can't? Oh bugger hehehehe. Oh well anyway we watched the film until it was over at 3. After we washed up the dishes (again together) we went out into the back garden and waited for Yamcha to appear in the sky. When Vegeta said he could sense Yamcha approaching the house we started the plan. I grabbed one of Yamcha's favourite t-shirts and threw it as high as gravity would let it go into the air and then suddenly Vegeta blasted it with a Ki blast. I absolutely cried with laughter! It had felt so good just watching Vegeta blast the object. Then a thought struck me. I went over to Vegeta and asked him _'Is there a way that I could fire a Ki blast at one of the objects?'_ As Yamcha flew nearer to the house Vegeta told me that there was a way that I could blast the objects with a Ki blast, but it wouldn't actually be my Ki, it would be his Ki but it would be coming from my hands. I laughed at the thought of a Ki blast coming from my hands and stood in the position that Vegeta showed me. What happened next, I admit, made me blush. Vegeta stood behind me, his chest pressed again my back and he placed his hands on the back of my outstretched ones. I felt his chest vibrate gently against my back as he powered up behind me. Suddenly I got a strange tingling sensation that ran all the way down my outstretched arms. I looked at my body, it was glowing as if it were on fire and then I knew that it was Vegeta's power all around me. Then something clicked in my head and I could feel…Yamcha. I knew he was 3 minutes away from the house. It was an amazing feeling diary and I really would love to do it again. But anyway I felt Vegeta reach out with his Ki energy and I seen that Yamcha's stuff was floating all around us. _'I can hold up all of the stuff with the help of your Ki so that would explain the tingling in the back of your neck, I'm only borrowing it,'_ he said to me in his deep, growling voice. I know I just said that but that is beside the point. I was of help to him and I was proud. Then I seen him, I seen Yamcha about to descend into the back garden and then I heard Vegeta behind me. _'You'll feel pain for your first few Ki blast and your hands will bleed but the pain shall recede in time, is that okay?'_ he said to me as I watched a pair of jeans fly into the air. Then I felt it, a skin searing pain in the palms of my hands, but I soon forgot about the pain as a ball of blue energy formed around our hands. As if I was stuck to Vegeta I felt him twist my body as the balls of energy grew and then as if we were a spring we twisted forward and out of my hands there shot the blue energy and it collided and burnt the jeans to cinders right in front of Yamcha. I laughed as objects kept flying into the sky and I laughed as with Vegeta's help I blasted everything that Yamcha loved with balls of blue energy. Yamcha could only stare in horror, but he then charged at us…well rather at Vegeta, but Vegeta was much quicker than Yamcha was so he raised his leg (along with mine) and we both kicked him square in the stomach. I had so much fun, but the pain in my hands was soon unbearable. When there was nothing else to blast Vegeta powered down and I felt his chest move off of my back and his hands move away from mine. Yamcha stood in front of the ashes of his clothes and other possessions and then turned and looked at me and my bleeding hands._ 'I can't believe you blasted my stuff! What did I do to deserve that?'_ I remember him saying. Even Vegeta laughed at that statement and it had been the first time I had heard Vegeta genuinely laugh._ 'What did you do? You cheated on my you big jerk,'_ I said and then with that I turned on my heel and walked inside and as Vegeta got into the house I slammed the back door and bolted it tight. Vegeta and dad then proceeded to heal my hands and then I went up to my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed and started writing to you. So all in all I had a really good day!

Bulma x

_P.S._ Vegeta is so muscular! I know I'm being very girly but oh my god I can't stop thinking about how we were pressed together! Ahhh I've just broken up with someone!

Dear Diary

Oh Diary it's been 6 weeks now since I broke it off with Yamcha and surprisingly I am doing really well. I think Vegeta and I have gotten closer…in a way. Well I'm seeing him in a different light anyway. I owe him so much after the past few weeks. He actually helped me get over Yamcha and I think in more ways in one. He helped me blast all of Yamcha's possessions into the abyss and he has now become the main man in my life, besides my father. He is my one out let when he's not training; I mean I don't see the others anymore as they of course are training too. I have now found myself actually having full-length conversations with him. Of course our bickering still goes on but now it is more like fun fighting. I always end up giggling whenever he leaves the room after one of our match's. Anyway I'm finding that whenever I'm around him and when we are having our long conversations I find my self getting giddy and getting butterflies in my stomach. I just love looking into his coal black eyes and I love taking glances at his muscular body. I'm afraid of him catching me sometime, but still I'll think it was worth it all in the end. Oh Diary I think I'm falling for him, this is bad…BAD I SAY! You know, he has become more _protective_ of me after all of this. I fell asleep on the sofa last night while watching a film with him and he carried me up to my bedroom. How sweet was that, he actually does care. I mean I thought he would have just left me there but no…he took off my shoes and socks, put me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. It is acts like that that make me think…could he have feelings for a girl like me? Oh I'm being silly, he's Vegeta for god's sake!

Bulma x

Dear Diary

Diary I'm confused, my emotions are just…all over the place. Since my parents left for their 2-week holiday strange things have been happening. Vegeta and I, together alone, has been…wonderful. Totally wonderful. I have had so much fun it has been unreal. I went into the Gravity room the other day with Vegeta's lunch. I opened the door and I didn't realise that the gravity was up so high so I fell straight to the floor. The pressure was immense and I thought that my head was going to burst open but in a split second the gravity was turned back to normal and Vegeta was helping me up to my feet. _'What were you thinking woman?'_ he had said in a gruff tone. I showed him the sandwich that had been flattened into the floor by the intense gravity and he just smirked at me. I took a step forward but my head was dizzy so I fell to the floor again and I shut my eyes trying to focus on something. It was weird but I actually focused on Vegeta being with me. I felt his hands on my shoulders and when I opened my eyes he was staring directly at me. His eyes dazzled me and he (as gently as he could) lifted me back up to my feet, his eyes never leaving mine. My hands had automatically grabbed his wrists as he picked me up and as I stood in front of him I could feel my heart racing. His eyes seem to drill holes into mine and as he took his hands off of my shoulders I…rather reluctantly, let go of his wrists. It is so intense just looking into his eyes and I really don't know why my heart always races when I look at him. Then yesterday I was sitting in the living room reading a book and Vegeta came in. There was a towel around his neck and it looked like he had just stopped training. I tried my best not to look at him as he sat and rested on the sofa. _'What are you reading?'_ he asked me. I had to look at him. _'To Kill a Mocking Bird,'_ I said. He wore a tank top like t-shirt and training shorts. His muscular legs stretched out in front of him as he stretched his whole body. His strong arms rose above his head and then rested behind his neck as he looked at me. _'You're reading a book about killing birds?'_ he said with the hint of a laugh in his voice. It was so cute, he thought I was reading about kill birds, I couldn't help but laugh. _'No it's not about that at all, it's…complicated, but it's really good,'_ I told him. _'Maybe you could read it to me sometime,' _he said somewhat flirtatiously. I was surprised but I just laughed his comment off, _'No Vegeta I am not your slave,'_ I told him confidently, as you have to do when talking with Vegeta. I got up and walked towards the door but suddenly my way out was blocked by the form of Vegeta. _'I bet you'd have more fun if you were my slave,' _he said in an even more flirtatious tone. I could feel the heat creeping up into my face and before I knew it his face was right up close to mine, but we weren't kissing. We were merely nose-to-nose. _'I think you should give it a try sometime eh Bulma?'_ I was mortified but I couldn't help myself. _'Maybe I should Vegeta or maybe it should be the other way round,'_ I told him and I couldn't believe the huskiness in my own voice. I had never talk to someone like that before, not even to that jerk Yamcha. I don't think he was expecting my reaction but he smirked and ran his fingers down my exposed arm and stepped aside and let me pass. I can still feel his touch on my skin. I cannot fall for him diary I just can't.

Bulma x

Dear Diary

You won't believe what has happened. It started just after 10 o'clock tonight. Vegeta and I were watching a film together (The Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King) and we were both sitting on the sofa. The movie was just coming up to the Battle of Minas Tirith when I felt something on my arm. Vegeta, the sly dog, had slipped his arm around me, but I really wasn't complaining. Our hands kept touching in the popcorn bowl but I admitted to myself that I really liked those incidents. I hadn't told Vegeta that I cried at the end of the film so I was really embarrassed when the Grey Havens scene came up. As soon as Gandalf said that he was leaving I the tears well up in my eyes and man was I having a hard time trying to keep them in. But you know Vegeta being a Saiyan Prince and all that jazz he must have sensed that there was something wrong. _'Are you alright?'_ he said in my ear. I couldn't help but let the tears spill out of my eyes. _'Oh I'm sorry Vegeta, I just cry at this part all of the time,'_ I said as my voice croaked with emotion. I thought he would have told be not to cry and to toughen up but he just hugged me closer! I was shocked but I just kept on watching the movie. As soon as the film was over I went and turned the DVD player off and went back to the sofa. Vegeta had just finished off the popcorn and when I sat back down he put the bowl on the floor and put his arm around me again. I couldn't help but cuddle up close to him. He was so warm and strong and I couldn't help but let my heart flutter in my chest. _'That was a good film,'_ he said as he set his head on top of mine. I muttered something into his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. I placed both of my arms around his neck and hugged him close to me. _'Vegeta you don't know how much you mean to me now. You helped me through a tough time in my life and you are the best friend I have ever had,'_ I said into his chest. I felt his arms leave my back and he cupped my face with both hands. _'You have been the best friend I have ever had too Bulma. I hate to admit it but you're the first person I have ever gotten close to,'_ he said quietly. My heart reached out to him, I touched his left cheek and caressed it gently. I smiled at him softly and I looked deeply into his eyes as I felt his hand run through my hair. My mind clouded over and I couldn't think straight and before I knew it his lips had connected ever so softly with mine! I was _kissing_ Vegeta and I liked it. I wanted more so I deepened the kiss and he seemed to grow more comfortable with what he had just done. We kissed passionately yet gently for I can't even remember how long. I was bliss and I could have stayed with him on the sofa all night long. As I lay in his arms he said it was about time that we went to bed so I reluctantly got up and took the popcorn bowl out into the kitchen. As I rinsed it out I could feel something watching me. I turned and there he was standing at the door just…looking at me with a genuine smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush under his gaze as he walked towards me. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his body. _'No one can know about this,'_ he said in my ear. I giggled at the touch of his breath in my ear. _'I know Vegeta, it would ruin your reputation if anyone knew you had been kissing a girl,'_ I remember saying as I ran my fingers through his surprisingly silky, soft hair. He chuckled at my joke and kissed me again and I must add in here that he is an amazing kisser, 20 times better than Yamcha ever was. Oh diary this has been one amazing night and I don't think I'll ever forget it, Vegeta is just…so wonderful!

Bulma x

_P.S._ I forgot to also tell you that I smell like him now hehehehe…I am such a girl!

Dear Diary

Vegeta and I are officially dating now and I must say it is all rather incredible. We are so good together. We both love Indian food, long walks, and intelligent conversations about things like machinery, space travel and science in general (He is very smart when it comes to space travel and science in general, but I need to teach him a few things about machinery). We both love strawberry ice cream with a passion, cultured music and activities and loads more. But like every couple we do have our differences and we bicker often, but they are petty, meaningless fights that just end up in a making out session. I adore being with him. I do leave him to his training though as I know how important it is for him to become a Super Saiyan and I'm glad I can be of some assistance to him, as I have been making him a lot of useful machinery for him to train with. Is it weird that I think he is 'the one'? I can honestly see this relationship lasting for a long time and it already has been much better than the other relationship I had with the jerk. I know thinking like this has probably jinxed the outcome of our relationship but I just can't help myself. If he were ever in trouble I would do anything to make sure he was safe, I would even die for him diary…is that strange?

Bulma x

Dear Diary

I'm sorry it has been so long, I keep meaning to write to you but I have been side tracked. Well you see…Vegeta and I are getting married! I have been planning the wedding for ages now and everything is going smoothly. I have ordered my dress and oh my goodness it is so beautiful, I think Vegeta will go into cardiac arrest whenever he sees me in it, so I had better book an ambulance eh? hehehehe. Oh Yamcha has been trying to get back with me again. Oh when will he ever learn. When he got wind that Vegeta and I were dating each other he practically flipped and came straight over to me. I was alone in the house at the time and when he landed in the back garden and barged right into the house I couldn't help but scream. He sat me down in the living room and told me how I was his first and only love and how he and Violet had broken it off. He proposed to me! I just laughed and snapped the ring box shut in his face. He was down on his knees in front of me when Vegeta came home and walked right into the living room. _'Vegeta honey this piece of scum wants me back. Please could you see him out the door,'_ I said to Vegeta smugly. I think Vegeta had a great time then after, as he went straight for Yamcha, grabbed him roughly by the collar and threatened him. I won't tell you what he said to him as it was just too rude and actually really scary. But he then stormed out of the living room, with me right behind him of course, opened the door and kicked Yamcha as hard as he could out of the house. He then turned to me and gave me the biggest kiss ever! I was so happy. A few months after that Vegeta proposed to over dinner. The ring is so beautiful and sparkly I just love it to bits. We have planned to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon, sounds saucy no?

Bulma x

Dear Diary

The wedding was amazing and the honeymoon was breathtaking. I have never been so happy in my entire life and I mean that. Oh and now I have one more happiness to add to my list. I'm pregnant! Yes it's our honeymoon baby surprise and Vegeta is so proud that he is going to finally be a father. Whenever he is not training he is checking up on me to see how I am and he won't let me walk up or down the stairs just in case I might fall and hurt myself and the baby. How sweet is he? I don't know if I should tell anyone else besides my parents as I want it to be like a surprise when I turn up with a baby in my arms. None of my friend even know that I'm married yet so it will be an even bigger shock when I tell them who the father of the child is and who my new hubby is! I can hear Goku now, _'YOU DID WHAT?'_ Oh he'll be so shocked. I'm about 2 months gone now and I've got my first scan coming up soon, I can't wait. Oh sorry I have to go now, Vegeta is called.

Bulma x

P.S. What do you think of the name…Trunks?

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And there is shall end...please review and give me your wonderful opinions! Peace out -does the peace sign-!


End file.
